


internal conflict

by snailscointv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Internalized Biphobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailscointv/pseuds/snailscointv
Summary: Lance is conflicted





	internal conflict

**Author's Note:**

> ah I am sorry on how bad this is! this was supposed to be written as if Lance had internalized biphobia, but it all mainly came from my experiences! I hope you enjoy this cringy piece of crap, it hasn’t been revised so I apologize for any mistakes :)

Lance remembers growing up learning about how people can fall in love with their own gender. He also thought they were rare, something you only see in movies. All the gay men he knew about were flamboyant, feminine and talked their hands. All the lesbian women he knew were tomboys, masculine and had shorter hair. But of course all the LGBT+ people he knew were stereotypical media fabricated individuals.

He remembers seeing boys at his school, thinking how attractive they are. All he wished in his middle school journey was to only think about those handsome boys or only about the gorgeous girls. He wanted to only be one, he didn’t believe he was allowed to like both. Who gave him the right? Why should he ‘have more options’? When will he choose? These questions ran through his head during those tough years growing up.

He remembers his first crush, Allura. An older girl, someone he knew he was not likely to have a chance with. He also recalls his first boy crush, Keith. A boy his own age who acted differently from all the social young teens. Lance did research as any questioning child would do. Looking up quizzes hoping one would give him the definite answer, whether he was gay or not. He learned about all the other sexualities and genders that came from LGBT+.

_Bisexual_ this was a word he had heard of, he just chose not to believe it. He would spend time refusing to accept himself until one day, he had enough. Lance built up the courage to tell his mother, she accepted him. Inevitably, he found someone who told him there would be a point he had to choose or someone who told him it was a phase. Lance had enough of his own mind feeding him with all that garbage, he was out and boy was he happy.


End file.
